


Failure's Not Flattering

by kzam



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alpha Angeal Hewley, Alpha Genesis Rhapsodos, Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, Confessions, Healthy Relationships, Multi, Omega Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzam/pseuds/kzam
Summary: In which Cloud accidentally-on-purpose fails his SOLDIER entry exam, and his 'congratulations' dinner with his closest friends takes an unexpected turn. Instead of asking him why he failed, they ask something else entirely.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 11
Kudos: 403





	Failure's Not Flattering

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't remember if I ever posted this fic on Tumblr? It's years and years old, and I know at the very least I shared it with one of my favorite people in the fandom who originally got me into the whole ABO trope, Tobi <33 To this day, some of the conversations I had with Tobi still inspire me to keep writing in this fandom, and exploring all types of tropes! I probably would've stopped writing years ago if not for Tobi, if I'm being honest. Aw man. I'm feeling very nostalgic right now!
> 
> Anyway, I'll keep the rest of my eternal rambling to myself today. I was reading on discord about ABO in this fandom and it got me thinking we need more of it! So I decided to dig this one out to post since I have no time to start new fics with the current WIPs I have going. It's short, sweet, and largely uneventful but I think it's cute still. Hope y'all enjoy! I need more ASGZC in my life. And more Clack, but that's a whole 'nother story (which I may or may not dig out of my old files haha).

Cloud eyed the list, unsure why he was even bothering—he already knew he hadn’t made it. Maybe it was just another part of the façade. He had to at least pretend to be disappointed.

  * _Sampson_
  * _Strickland_
  * _Stedman_



The list went on, but unsurprisingly, _Strife_ did not appear anywhere on it.

He hung his head as he walked away, only allowing himself one deep sigh as he headed back toward the barracks.

Genuine surprise hit him on his way, a playful hand ruffing his hair as he scowled. “Did you try looking under Spike? Maybe they got your name wrong.”

“Not funny,” Cloud grumbled, pushing at his friend until he backed off with a chuckle. Zack’s light mood was doing nothing to cheer him up. “Aren’t you gonna give me the ‘sorry you didn’t make it’ talk? Or the ‘maybe next time’ one?”

“Uh, no,” Zack responded, a hand on his hip when Cloud stared back blankly in response. “Wanna know _why_ I’m not?”

“…Probably not?”

“I watched the sparring portion of your exam, Spike,” the SOLDIER responded. The words were spoken so lightly, but they made Cloud tense all over. “I was kinda hoping you’d be the one reassuring me this time.”

“I don’t know what you’re—”

“You failed on purpose,” Zack accused with a shrug. “I dunno _why_ , but I saw you take at least three hits that I know from firsthand experience you coulda blocked—and that trip you threw in at the end?” Cloud just frowned. He had a feeling that had been overkill. “Not so subtle.”

“Zack…”

“Did someone threaten you or something?” he asked, his expression hardening. “I’ll take care of whoever it is if—”

“No! It’s not…It’s nothing like that.” The blond looked around cautiously, other infantryman making their way back with similarly disappointed expressions. “Can we not talk about this here?”

“Sure—we can head to my place,” he agreed easily, “as long as you’re actually gonna _talk to me_ and let me help. I don’t like when you close yourself off like this.”

“Just you?” Cloud pressed, too nervous to even consider what he’d say if Zack’s boyfriends were around.

“Just me,” he confirmed with a smile. “For now at least.”

Cloud arched an eyebrow. “I’d rather—”

“I know, but there’s this thing…it was gonna be a surprise, but I guess it doesn’t matter if I tell you now. They’re making you dinner.”

“Sympathy dinner?”

“Nah—I mean, technically it’s a congratulations dinner,” Zack clarified quickly, his words actually pulling out a small laugh from the blond. “But hey. Either way we gotta eat, right?”

His stomach was turning uneasily, but something in Zack’s eyes told him _no_ wasn’t a valid answer to his playful question. He gave a nod when his words failed him.

“Let’s go then!” the SOLDIER declared, throwing an arm around Cloud’s shoulders and directing their steps.

To his relief, Zack didn’t fill the air with silly conversation or jokes as they headed toward the main Tower, instead allowing Cloud time to sort through his thoughts—to come up with some kind of explanation for his actions that didn’t seem totally irrational. It was hard enough failing…admitting why to Zack would be even harder. And the others on top of that?

The only positive thing was he wouldn’t have to lie to them. Not that he had been planning to in the first place—he’d intended to simply let them know he didn’t make it, no elaboration necessary. Holding back when it came to these men though, it never sat well with him. Sure, Zack was his closest friend, but he’d still known the others for nearly two years now—he’d still gotten to know each of them, and considered them all good friends.

“Spike!” Cloud glanced up at his friend after they were finally in the elevator, eyes wide as he was pulled in for a powerful, all-encompassing hug. “I know I said I wasn’t gonna give you any of those talks, but I’m gonna change my mind if you don’t cheer up!”

“Zack…” He shook his head into his friend’s chest, not sure what else to even say to that. It wasn’t like one of those talks would actually help, and obviously they both knew why—they both knew this was his own damn fault. “Do they already know I didn’t make it?”

“Yeah.”

“Do they know why?”

Zack pulled back slightly, just enough to meet his eyes. The small smile on his face was anything but reassuring. “You know I tell them everything.”

Cloud frowned, but again had nothing to say in response. His friend was right—he knew that. Maybe it would be easier if they already knew that much. The nerves began to swell back up when Zack pulled back entirely, leading them toward his apartment.

“Shit…I’m sorry, Spike.”

Cloud looked from the apartment door to his friend. “They’re in there already, aren’t they?”

“I can smell the food,” Zack confirmed with a nod.

Normally Cloud might have been mildly impressed by yet another random display of SOLDIERs’ enhanced senses, but this time it just made him anxious.

“Can we talk privately first?” Cloud pleaded.

Zack looked genuinely torn, keycard in hand. “Spike…Don’t they deserve to know too?”

The question was spoken so gently, but it stung as if it’d been spat out with the annoyance that it probably should have been. Of course they deserved to know. How many times had all of these men helped him out? 

Sure, Zack was the one who spent the most time training with him…but Genesis was always there with the right book to offer when it came time to study for the written portion of his entrance exam. Angeal had taken it upon himself to work out a new diet plan when he’d complained about not putting on enough muscle. Sephiroth had helped him with an entirely new set of stretches when he made an offhand comment about being sore one day.

Four men who he would’ve guessed were snarly, intimidating jerks ended up being some of the kindest, most caring people he’d ever met—and he’d let them all down.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Zack decided after a full minute of complete silence.

Cloud took a deep breath as his friend slid the keycard, thankful at least that Zack stayed right by his side instead of moving in to greet his boyfriends with hugs and kisses the way he normally would. 

They were exchanging looks instead—calculating looks that Cloud recognized from knowing them for so long. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as saw it all happening...They had their mission faces on—the ones they wore when they were being sent out to kill something. Did they _all_ think he’d gotten pressured into failing?

At least the tension went down a little when Zack shook his head slightly.

“It’s good to see you, Cloud.” Sephiroth’s greeting brought a smile to his face—a _real_ smile—the way it always did.

“It certainly is,” Genesis agreed, winking like it was any other day.

Angeal was quick to echo the sentiment as he pulled Cloud in for a quick hug. “Seph made a Nibel specialty, if you’re hungry.”

Cloud frowned, glad that he was firmly against Angeal’s chest so no one could see it. Why were they acting so…normally now? He’d been expecting an all-out interrogation. 

“Yeah,” he muttered, forcing a smile after Angeal released him. “I haven’t eaten all day, actually.”

He was ushered to the table, relieved to take his usual seat. It didn’t take long before he was offered a plate and drink, the others getting the same and settling in at the table as well.

And then they talked.

Cloud enjoyed how soothing it was, hearing about how their days went—Zack’s bad jokes thrown in every so often, Genesis’ bizarre way of making mundane things sound so interesting. He’d always found it addictive, being around them like this. There was something so simple about it.

Angeal pulled him into the conversation a couple times, making gentle prompts about his day without actually grazing the unspoken topic that was lingering in the air. When he didn’t have much to say, the conversation moved on, flowing seamlessly as always—Sephiroth’s reassuring gaze did wonders to keep him focused on the present rather than everything that had happened earlier that day.

When the plates were being cleared though, he knew he was in trouble. The way they all kept looking at him, like they were gauging his mood before asking the obvious question. It was almost too much. He was nearly ready to just spit it out by the time the dishes were done and everyone was settled back at the table.

The fact that they hadn’t moved into the living room to relax was the final warning sign—all their serious group talks were done at the table, where they were close and could look each other in the eyes.

“There’s something we wanted to ask you Cloud,” Genesis began, holding his gaze with ease. “Or rather, discuss you with.”

He was already slumping in his chair, still not quite ready for this…

“It seems like you fit in well with us,” Angeal said, his comment getting nods from around the room.

“We have all become fond of you over time.”

“He knows all that,” Zack said, rolling his eyes. That big grin Cloud loved so much was spread across his face as their eyes met. “What they’re trying to say is maybe we’ve become a little too fond, ya know?”

Normally when Zack said _ya know,_ he _did_ know—they were almost always on the same page. This time though, he just arched an eyebrow. “Not…really?” he replied, a hand on the back of his neck. Too fond? “Am I hanging around too much?”

“Quite the opposite, dear,” Genesis jumped in, sending Zack an indignant stare.

“We would prefer if you were around more,” Angeal said in agreement.

“You guys are the ones with the crazy schedules—my patrols are pretty regular,” Cloud reminded them slowly. “I don’t mind coming over whenever otherwise.”

The four exchanged another look, leaving Cloud even more confused by this whole thing.

“We would like you to consider joining our relationship, Cloud.”

Cloud just blinked, trying to process that statement, but failing miserably. 

If anyone else had said it, he may have thought it was a joke, but Sephiroth…? He looked from one of his friends to the next, a small smile curving the corner of his mouth by the time his eyes met Zack’s. What he was expecting to be a playful stare was actually a hopeful one.

“You’re serious,” Cloud realized, eyeing them again in reverse order this time. 

Nods from around the room. His heart was beating on overdrive, his mind screaming _yes._ How many months had he been in denial about these four? About the way their looks made his stomach flip in the best way imaginable…how they voices brought a smile to his face, and their hugs could keep him happy for days?

He hadn’t actually believed it was possible for them to be interested in him as well.

But now that they were saying otherwise, he had no choice but to look at them again. _Really_ look at them, for what they were rather than who they were. Something that he tended to forget about when he was in their presence, but something that was indisputably true.

“You’re all alphas,” Cloud said, an obvious statement, but one that was usually unspoken among them. He was curious. “You know I’m on blockers, right?”

There were three types of people on Gaia—alphas, betas, and omegas. How this came to be was something researchers had been studying for years, and the lore varied from town to town. Ultimately it didn’t matter anyway. None of it changed the fact that this was how the world worked.

But there was a reason they called it the uniformed services.

ShinRa Army protocol dictated that all uniformed members were to be injected with hormone blockers annually—a lab tested drug that suppressed the noticeable signs that distinguished between the three types. Not only did it act as a heat suppressant for omegas, it also nullified all telling scent markers.

Of course, there were ways to guess still, but mostly based on personality stereotypes. A little awareness went a long way in hiding most of the telltale signs. The only _real_ way to know would be if someone admitted what they were or if someone accessed another service member’s confidential lab file.

It sounded like a lot of trouble for ShinRa to go through, but apparently worthwhile to keep the peace within the Army’s ranks. Cloud hadn’t been surprised to hear that part. Hotheaded alphas fighting among themselves, asserting dominance over anyone in their way—claiming omegas with or without their consent…There were too many potential problems and the Army was just too big to keep it under wraps otherwise. Orders needed to be followed, even if an omega was the one giving them.

“We are familiar with the Army’s protocol,” Sephiroth confirmed.

“Do you know what I am?”

“Uh, well—we mighta guessed you aren’t really an alpha,” Zack admitted, winking when he caught Cloud’s eye. “I heard you say it to one of your infantry buddies once. It’s cool, Spike.”

He was sure his face was red again. “Everyone in the infantry says that.”

And since no one could prove otherwise, he’d said so too. Some of his fellow infantrymen had been skeptical, but it was against regs to press the subject—and after proving to be pretty damn good at his job, most people had stopped asking.

He’d never _once_ claimed to be an alpha to any of these four though. They’d never actually asked him what he was, now that he thought about it.

“We understand,” Angeal assured him. “It doesn’t matter to us regardless.”

“It’s not as if we have a traditional relationship as it is,” Genesis reminded him pointedly. “We don’t care what our physiological makeup is—we care about how we feel for one another. It’s not always easy, but we find ways to compromise and make this work. We’d do the same for you.”

“Aren’t you gonna ask me the other question—about why I failed my exam?”

Sephiroth shook his head. “You are free to tell us whenever you are ready.”

“…I thought you guys were exempt from blockers because SOLDIER’s special ops,” Cloud revealed quietly, eyes falling to the table. “That you could still use them if you wanted.”

Silence from around the room told him otherwise, but he already knew that. 

He let out a sigh, continuing, “I read the paperwork before my exam. Mako and blockers don’t mix. Same goes for regular heat suppressants. I knew most SOLDIERs were alphas, but I thought…I thought it’d be fine because I could hide it—I thought if I just worked hard…but no amount of hard work changes what I am.”

Cloud kept his gaze down, knowing they knew now—he didn’t have to say the word _omega_ for them to understand. An alpha or beta wouldn’t care so much about something like this.

Genesis spoke first. “There are measures we can take—ways to make sure no one else would go near you.”

“No one else will touch you,” Sephiroth said, like he was daring anyone to say otherwise.

Cloud tried not to laugh—it really wasn’t funny. But there was something so strange about when these four sweet men made such serious faces and comments. It was enough to draw his eyes back up, a small smile on his face. “I can look out for myself.”

The four exchanged a confused look. “Then what’s the matter?” Zack asked, arching an eyebrow.

_That_ was a lot more difficult to answer.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to be honest because he knew they deserved that much. “Just because I can defend myself against a hotheaded alpha trying to act tough doesn’t mean I can do anything to protect me from myself. You don’t know…you don’t know what it’s like, going into heat. I don’t want to lose myself to some stupid instincts like that.”

There was a strange pause, like they were all on the edge of their seats ready to jump in, but biting back their reactions so Cloud could finish. How they knew he wasn’t done was beyond him, but he inhaled another deep breath and let it out slowly.

He hadn’t felt this vulnerable in years. At the same time though, he felt oddly comfortable venting out some of these old, suppressed concerns that he’d refused to acknowledge for so long now.

“I’m more worried about what _I’ll_ do than what anyone else will. Even if I was in a relationship, I wouldn’t want…not like that. But it’d happen anyway, and I’d have to live it. And then it’d happen again, and again—every few months, like clockwork.”

“You don’t hafta give up your dreams over something like this, Spike,” Zack insisted, which only made Cloud scoff. “Seriously, there’s a couple omegas in the program—they do just as good as everyone else. ShinRa just sends them out on a ‘mission’ when they’re due for their heats.”

“Mission?”

“They go to what’s essentially a safe house—no entry or exit allowed until the heat passes,” Angeal explained carefully. “If they choose, that is. It’s under the guise of any other mission, so no one else needs to know—only Lazard’s aware, and he’s a beta.”

“Of course, it’s not ideal—there are provisions, but you’d still be alone suffering through all the symptoms,” Genesis noted, clearly not pleased by the idea of it. “ _You_ might prefer allowing a partner to take care of you instead. A partner with unparalleled self-control. Perhaps even multiple—I can think of a few who might surprise you."

“Or a friend,” Zack said, a small grin on his face. “However you want it to be, Spike. You don’t hafta be with us like that if you don’t want—we’d still take care of you.”

“Even if you had enough self-control not to start anything…you seriously think you wouldn’t jump on me if I was throwing myself at you?” Cloud asked, not hiding his skepticism.

An omega in heat was basically irresistible to an unbonded alpha, and while these four had each other, that wouldn’t do a thing to alter their base desires in a situation like that. They all just nodded though, like it was so simple. He took _another_ deep breath, barely believing what he was about to say.

“I’d _beg_ you for it—tell you it’s what I want. I’d do anything to convince you.”

To their credit, none of them showed any indication they were affected by his words. While he was repulsed by the idea of what he’d just said—that he’d be delirious and practically out of his mind when he said it—he’d fully expected to strike a nerve in at least one of these alphas. No one was giving him any predatory looks though. Maybe it helped that he was on blockers still. They couldn’t smell what he was, even if they knew.

Or maybe they were right. Maybe they had enough self-control not to cave in so easily. They weren’t just four alphas—they were his four amazing friends, same as ever. The same men who’d been defying his beliefs about hotheaded, obnoxious alphas since the day they’d met.

“We’ve all been working against our instincts for years now,” Angeal reminded him slowly. “We’re not perfect, and I’m not saying it would be easy, but we’d find a way.”

“We would never allow you to do something you did not truly want, Cloud,” Sephiroth asserted, using such confidence that Cloud found himself believing every word.

It took a few moments to process everything though. “So, you mean…I could’ve passed my exam and been fine?”

“There’s no guarantee that nothing would ever go wrong,” Genesis conceded. “I’m sure you’re aware that heat cycles are occasionally irregular, particularly your first few after coming off the blockers—that could be a problem if you decide you’d rather take the safe house alternative.”

“I think waiting was the right decision for now,” Angeal told him, a kind smile on his face. “Joining SOLDIER is an irreversible decision. It makes sense for you to give it your full consideration before signing on, especially when you have valid concerns. Now you have all the information—you can really think on it and decide for yourself.”

“And you guys…even knowing I’m on blockers and I’d have to stay like this as long as I’m in the Army…you’d still want to be with me?” Cloud asked, aware it was a loaded question. 

As much as he was admittedly attracted to each of these men, it wasn’t strictly sexual. Blockers really did a number on his hormones—he had basically no sex drive while they were in his system still.

“Surely you know us better than that,” Genesis said, light offense in his tone. “We’re not inviting you to join our relationship because we want to bed you or because you’re an omega.”

“There is more than one way to have a meaningful relationship,” Sephiroth added, sending him a private smile when their eyes met.

Cloud nodded along with everything that was said, knowing in his gut they were being honest—knowing in his gut they were _right_. It was something he needed to hear though, so he was glad he’d pressed the subject and gotten them to lay it out so plainly for him.

He knew so much about their relationship, but their sex lives? That he knew nothing about, never having the need to ask. How four alphas managed…yeah, he’d been curious, and he was pretty sure they would’ve told him more if he’d asked—but he respected them and their relationship too much to pry. It wasn’t any of his business.

But now, if they wanted to involve him…How was he to know what their expectations were? Four alphas and one omega, on the surface it didn’t sound like a great combination. Having them confirm they really didn’t mind if he wasn’t able or willing to have sex with them…it meant a lot.

“…I need to think more about joining SOLDIER,” Cloud admitted quietly. “It’s a big decision.”

Genesis reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You have at least six months, dear—that’s when the next entry exam will be held. And if you’re still not sure, that’s perfectly fine.”

“Max recruitment age’s 25,” Zack chimed in, “so you’ve got like four years if you really want.”

“Take all the time you need.”

Cloud returned another one of Sephiroth’s smiles. “I will,” he agreed, nearly overwhelmed by the amount of unconditional support they were giving him.

They really did just want him to do what _he_ felt was best, and they had every intention of continuing to support and help him in any way they could. For so long he’d been treated as lesser, talked down to for being an omega—and when that wasn’t happening, he was being harassed, sought after like he was some kind of prized possession for alphas to claim. 

Nothing awful had happened, thankfully, but heat suppressants weren’t cheap—it felt like it was only a matter of time before his luck ran out. It was one of the main reasons he’d been eager to join the military after learning about their protocol.

But these men, they weren’t like the alphas he had grown so tired of dealing with all those years. He didn’t need to be on the defensive around them. Sure, they could be a bit protective, and sometimes the looks they gave him made him shudder…but it was never a bad thing. They probably _did_ want to claim him in some way, but it was clear it wasn’t strictly because he was an omega.

What he had done to deserve four men like this in his life, he wasn’t sure—but he _was_ sure he never wanted to give them up.

“I don’t need to think about this part,” Cloud decided, his smile growing. “I want this—to be with you.”


End file.
